1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire inner pressure measurement system including a pressure sensor for detecting the inner pressure of a tire and an acquisition apparatus for acquiring data regarding the tire inner pressure detected by the pressure sensor.
2. Background Art
As a conventional method for inspecting the inner pressure of a tire, there has been proposed a tire inner pressure measurement system that detects inner pressure data, which is measured by a pressure sensor provided in a rim wheel mounted with a tire, through a reader unit provided in a vehicle in a non-contact manner (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the aforementioned tire inner pressure measurement system, a detector including the pressure sensor and the reader unit for acquiring the inner pressure data from the detector are provided with an antenna unit including a coil, respectively. The detector is configured to accumulate induced electromotive force, which is generated by electromagnetic induction occurring between the antenna units, by using a capacitor such that component circuits are driven.
Furthermore, the detector converts the a pressure signal, which corresponds to the inner pressure data detected by the pressure sensor, to a digital signal using a control circuit, and then converts the digital signal to an analog signal suitable for transmission using electric waves. Then, the detector outputs the analog signal to the reader unit through an antenna unit including a coil.